


Slenderverse Oneshots

by Sadie_The_Fangirl



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Marble Hornets, Nightmare Diaries, Slender Man Mythos, Slenderblogs, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everyone Is Gay, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, Oneshot, Pre-Canon, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadie_The_Fangirl/pseuds/Sadie_The_Fangirl
Relationships: Alex Kralie/Jay Merrick, Brian Thomas | Hoody/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, Deadhead/Swain(Tribe Twelve), Firebrand/Kevin Haas | The Observer/Noah Maxwell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	1. Introooooooooooo

Hey. you can request whatever BUT I would like to implement some RULES.

1\. No, i don't write smut. I suck at it and it makes me feel...weird. 

2\. Angst. I suck at it but idfc. Same with Fluff

3\. NO X READERS.

4\. This won't all be romance.

5\. OCs. I will write them if they aren't a Mary-Sue and I am given a full description.

6\. I WILL WRITE WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT. DONT FUCKING HARASS ME FOR IT. (not anything illegal just some ships that are frowned upon.)


	2. Fuck you. (NoServerBrand)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another collective member decides to be an ass as obsy boi tries to stop them. And he gets caught up in two noahs.  
> feat. an oc

Firebrand was sitting next to a wide awake Noah in his room, keeping Noah in a headlock and petting his hair. The black and white eyed entity held a Jack Daniels whisky bottle out of Noah´s reach.

¨They aren´t gonna hurt you. Stop downing alcohol like it´s water. It makes you vulnerable, and they want that.¨

He felt the whisky bottle be pulled away from his hand, then he heard loud screams. Damn. He was about to do it. What he had wanted to even though it was fucking weird to most.

¨Observerrrrr!!!!!! GIMMIE THE BOOOOOOOOTTLEEEEE!!!! LEE WANTS IT!!!!¨

¨GIVEITBACKTOBRAND.¨

¨NO! FUCK YOU.¨

¨JESUSCHRISTLIBBYGIVEMETHEGODDAMNBOTTLE-¨

¨WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO A MIDGET?? I´M NOT EVEN A COLLECTIVE MEMBER ANYMOOOOOORE!!!¨

¨WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?? LIBITINA SCHONA, GIVE ME THE GODDAMN FUCKING BOTTLE. YOU ARE A 16 YEAR OLD GIRL. RESPECT YOUR GODDAMN ELDERS.¨

Libitina sighed, handing him the bottle, then instantly pulling it away and leaving.

¨YOUMOTHERFUCKER!!!!¨

¨I HAVEN´T FUCKED MARY, NOR DO I WANT TO!~¨

Observer sighed and flopped, face-first, onto the bed, making Noah scramble as far away from him as possible.

¨oh god oh fuck oh shit fuck¨

¨Relax. I´m not here to hurt you. I´m just...tired. She´s a fucking bitch. No worse than Mary but I still hate her.¨

Noah looked at him, then Firebrand, who picked up the said midget and yeeted him into a corner like he was a damn water bottle.

¨Y E E T¨

¨HOLYFUCKINGSHIT-¨

Observer stood back up, the light in his glasses fading.

¨You should know by now that you´re only hurting Kevin.¨

¨Yeah, I know. It´s just funny to see you be yeeted. Knowing you´re the one in Kevin´s body, you being yeeted is fucking hilarious.¨

¨Rude. I wanted to talk to Noah but it seems like SOMEONE was already here. And I know that you´re a stubborn bitch and won´t fucking leave. And I ALSO have a feeling that something was about to happen here. Maybe some things that can only be possible with...all this shit.¨

The glass faced entity gave a shit-eating grin, his glasses shining brighter than they were before. He cackled after he gave Firebrand a suggestive look.

¨Brandy, Brandy, Brandy...falling for his past self...~¨

¨OBSERVER SHUT THE FUCK UP!!¨

He stepped forward.

¨Make. Me.¨

¨You say that like you think i won´t.¨

Noah bolted to the nearest corner and curled into a ball, not wanting to deal with their shit.

¨Oh come on, Brandy...You love me too much to hurt me!~¨

¨I don´t love you. Never will.¨

¨But you did. And now you´ve fallen for your DAMN SELF.¨

¨OBSERVER SHUT THE FUCK UP! FOR THE LAST GODDAMN FUCKING TIME SHUT UP.¨

Observer walked over to Noah, who tensed at his presence.

¨Hey, Maxwell. It´s fine. Your future self is being a bitch. I wasn´t lying when I said I wanted to talk. I...oh damn.¨

¨DON´T YOU FUCKING DARE. HE´S MINE. ONLY MINE.¨

¨I´M-¨

¨OBSERVER!!!¨

¨Just because he´s you doesn´t mean you get to have him. I watched him sleep. I was the one who fell for him first. YOU are just trying to be a dick because I´m in love with THIS version of you. Not the version you are now.¨

¨Wait...you two are actually in love with me? Firebrand, YOU´RE ME! That´s...why?¨

¨Because he doesn´t want me to have you. He doesn´t love you any more than just a brotherly love. He claims he does. But he fell for you only after I admitted I liked you.¨

Great. Now he was stuck in a goddamn love triangle. Life was gonna suck absolute dick from here on out.


	3. Goner. (DeadSwain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Slight Internalized Homophobia, References to Nazism, and use of the word Queer.
> 
> basically Swain is a frontline Medic and Deadhead just exists. Don´t hate me for this.

´Medic! Medic!´  
Those words ran through my mind. I could only hear the screams coming from both the British and the Germans. I couldn't concentrate on my Goddamn job. My head started to fill with the sound of gunfire. It hurt. So much.

¨Medic!¨

Oh God.  
The man that called was so close to death. He couldn't be saved. Not even the best doctor in Germany could save him at this point. I looked around. Someone was trying to fire a machine gun and was shot in the shoulder. I ran to him. His eyes were a murky blue color, yet somebody (like myself) could easily get lost in them. I don´t know why, but I feel...attracted to him, in a way. God, this feels wrong. But right at the same time. I shook the feelings off and picked him up, running back to the med base. I easily zoned out while looking at him. I cleared my throat as i snapped out of it and began to work on fixing up the wound.

¨So...what´s your name, Love?

¨H-He-enka...Henka Visæ¨

I gave him a slight smile. I couldn't tell what he thought of my more feminine figure. Some of the other soldiers had been bitchy to me about it, which is quite a bold thing to say to the one helping you and stitching you up, but he didn't look like the type to say anything like that. Of course, he wasn't fully Aryan like I was, but he obviously wasn´t an enemy race either. He was tall with blue eyes, but lacked blond hair. There was a small pentagram tattooed on the side of his neck. If I could, I´d tell him how attractive I thought he was, but I knew it would probably be taken as me flirting with him, which would be illegal, and-

¨So, Visæ, tell me a bit about yourself. I like to get to know my patients, and you seem interesting. Like, more so than the others. You´re pretty handsome. Whoever you´re with is a lucky girl, to tell you the truth.¨

¨You know...you´re the first person to call me attractive in any way, shape, or form. I´m actually single. Don´t be embarrassed, I can tell you have a good heart and meant it as A compliment. And to be honest, you´re not too bad-looking yourself.¨

I giggled at the comment. He didn't need to know that I loved his silky-looking, jet-black hair, or his muscular build, or the way I get lost in his eyes. Goddamn, this was so...love-at-first-sight-Esq. Why does this not feel wrong?

~~~~~~A couple days later~~~~~~  
  


I ran to the hospital room, nearly falling and shattering the already broken bones in my arm. I had to see him. I never visit my front-line patients. But he was different. I felt connected to him. And then there was the fact that I had definitely fallen for him the second I looked into his pain-filled eyes that day. Goddammit, what am I, Queer? I've fallen for another man. I´m so fucking stupid. Despite my thoughts, I kept running. From what he had said to me, his personality was amazing. His eyes had this loving look in them when he looked at me. Most people would think it was a crush, or simple admiration, but I wouldn't believe that. I've been in so many toxic relationships that crushes start to hurt. But he was different. The thought of him was soothing, not painful. I got to the room, and i was stopped.

¨You're here to see Visæ, are you? Don't bother going in. We lost him at 5:30 this morning.¨

I froze. I felt...empty. I stepped back, mouth half open.

¨Y-You're lying. You're lying. He can´t be...He was in stable condition TWO DAYS AGO!!¨

¨It was unexpected. He just...stopped breathing. Nothing led up to it. He said that if he died, to give you this.¨

He handed me something. Fabric. It was a black jacket. A Swastika armband was on the side with a dog tag tucked into it. _Henka S. Visæ._ I felt tears. Burning, hot tears were now flowing down my cheeks. I had started shaking, and without thinking, I ran. Out of the back door. Damn it. I forgot The Black Forest range was back here. Oh well. I guess I´ll brave it. It´s my turn to be taken anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending with the dog tag was heavily inspired by The Umbrella Academy on Netflix with what Klaus went through with Dave.


End file.
